Danny Phantom and Melissa Ghost: Melissa's Return
by Issamel
Summary: The sequel to Danny Phantom and Melissa Ghost. Two years have gone by since Melissa left. Her powers have developed into extraordinary talents. She must use them for good or her true love could be lost forever! Rated for later scenes. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes the sequel is here! I am actually going to apoligize first that it's shorter than I expected and that there isn't really any dialouge yet. Sorry! I need everyone to spread the word about Brittanysue98's story New Allies. For more info just read it! Please, everyone, leave reviews. I don't care if it's signed or not I just want to know what you're thinking and they actually help me to improve.**

**Enjoy! : )**

Danny Phantom and Melissa Ghost: ~Melissa's Return~

Chapter One

The Storm

The wind was pounding against the small worn down home. The peeling paint and chips of wood were taken into the growing storm. The hail pierced the roof and allowed debris to enter, even though the gaping hole in the roof allowed tumbleweeds to be brought in. The twister moved faster than any other like it. It couldn't even be called a natural disaster. The cyclone hit the house sending what remained of it up into the sky just to rain back down onto the beautiful plains. It continued for a few feet then vanished leaving a floating figure in a white suit over the destruction. She looked at her hands before balling them into fists. Her blond-white hair with brown tips went a little past her shoulders. Her gloves and boots were black as was the symbol on her chest of a capital M over a lower case g.

As she twisted her head her hair snapped around to follow, glowing in the sunlight. Two boys came over and yelled up to her. She carefully but quickly joined them on the ground. They began to talk about some things. They noticed the storm clouds were parting and the sun had already set. They headed off in their separate ways. The girl flew just above the brush bringing in the grass scent of the plains. Her home is a few feet away so she touches down and begins to walk toward it. She opens the door to a worn down looking shed with peeling paint and rotting wood but there is more to be told beneath its floor. She continues to walk to the back of the shed to a door on the dusty floor. She did not take the time to make the top floor look good. If anyone discovered her she would hide downstairs.

She opens the basement door. It seems dark but after a few steps it is well lit. The room is a laboratory with home furnishings. The girl's name is Melissa. She changes back into her human form. She is a halfa, someone who is a ghost and a human. Her human name is Melissa Gomes. Her spirit name is Melissa Ghost. There are few halfas in existence but she has met all of them. They won't remember her though. For one thing it's been two years since she saw them last. Second, she wiped all of the memories of her away. She deeply missed one of them. You may know him. His name is Danny Phantom. Any way her life continues without them.

Melissa walked over to her bed in the corner of the room layed down and fell asleep. She had amazing powers that no other halfa had. They were powers she controlled with her mind and one of them she could only use in her sleep and it could only be used on one person.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny Fenton woke with a start and checked his clock. It read 3:14am. He plopped his head back on his pillow and started rubbing his hands over his eyes and face. He kept having these weird nightmares. There was a girl he didn't know in all of them. She was a halfa like him. He was trapped in multiple different scenarios. Once it was in an ecto sphere held by Vlad. Another by a strange ghost with multiple costumes. He was actually chained on the wall with the girl before they escaped. Then he had another strange dream when he asked this girl to go out with him. He hadn't talked to a girl in two years. It was his ex-girlfriend Sam. He doesn't really remember why or when they broke up, but they did and had hated each other since. He didn't mind. Danny looked at the clock again. Six minutes had passed and Danny was feeling really tired. He pulled his covers back over himself before falling back asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa was pushed out of Danny's dream. She was sending him memories, her memories, for the past year. She fell asleep one night and found herself talking and sharing memories with Danny. She practiced and investigated her power before perfecting it. Melissa knew there were more powers that hadn't been unlocked yet but she was patient. She would wait as long as she had too before correcting all of the mistakes in Amity Park.

Melissa walked around her shiny lab before stepping upstairs and outside into the cold night. She changed forms before taking to the sky. Flying cleared her mind. The air was crisp and calm. The moon lit up the prairie and she could see her shadow passing over the ground and brush below. She thought about her newest power. She could create all kinds of natural disasters. She discovered it a week ago. She was stepping outside when a large shaking occurred and it never left her. When she took to the sky a tornado formed. She worked the power to protect herself and she could work it to her advantage after it had worn down. She reappeared at her home to fall asleep again but only to get some actual rest. So many powers with unknown responsibilities.

**What did you all think? I just want to let you all know this is going to be a little more focused as a love story but is still going to have the same sort of elements that everyone likes. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So It's been a while I can't say much now but this is a very important chapter.**

Chapter Two

The Halfa Average

Danny's alarm clock woke him up and he began his rush to get ready for school. He had entered his third month of his senior year. He and his best friend, Tucker, were more than ordinary. There wasn't a day in Amity Park when Danny Phantom hadn't been spotted. The ghosts were coming like crazy but they would be put back only to come out again.

He was too tired to fly to school so her went upstairs and grabbed his cellphone to ask Tucker for a ride.

"Hey Tucker."

"Dude it's too early," the nerd spoke tiredly, "what do you need?"

"I was kinda hoping for a ride to school," Danny said.

Tucker sighed. "Yeah, sure dude. But why? Is it those dreams again?"

"Uh-huh. They keep seeming so familiar and I can't help but feel like I know that girl." Danny moaned as he sat on his bed. "I'll see ya soon Tuck."

"Later." Tucker said as he hung up. Danny threw his phone to his side on the bed as he let out a sigh. _This is bothering me so much. I don't care what anybody says, I know that I know this girl and for some reason I just can't remember._ Danny threw his back against his bed. _Why can't I remember?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Danny was at school Melissa would be at home with Al and Miguel practicing and inventing. They had been given special permission, for being so smart, to take all their finals that would need to be taken for them to graduate. They all passed with the highest recorded test scores in the state of Kansas.

Every morning Al and Miguel would get ready for the day. They would meet up with each other before heading to Melissa's shed. She would press a switch on the wall in the lab and let them in. The door would shut behind them before they could enter the lab. Today when they walked down the stairs they saw the lab in a mess. Papers with formulas were strewn across the floor. Metal scraps and parts were piled up. Melissa was laying on her messed up bed in her ghost form. Al and Miguel rushed over to her.

"Melissa, are you alright?" Al said frantically. Melissa's eyes twitched before opening. She sat upright and scanned the lab from her bed.

"Where is he?" Al and Miguel exchanged confused glances.

"Who?" Miguel asked. Melissa's face changed from a worrying glance to an over excited one.

"Oh, there you are," Melissa's attention was at the foot of her bed. Her friends followed her vision to see a cute little green puppy with black floppy ears and an erect black tail. Al, being completely fond of animals, went over to the puppy and began to pet him. "You guys, I want you to meet my ghost dog Cujo. He accidentally came out of my portal one day. As I walked over to him he transformed into this snarling monster. I let him sniff me before he changed back to this form," Cujo hopped across the bed and onto Melissa's lap. She began to stroke him. "So I've been training him to help fight alongside me but as you can see," Melissa gestured to the trashed lab, "It hasn't worked out to well. He is a very protective dog though and it'll be good to keep him around." Cujo jumped off of Melissa's lap and onto the floor and sat down.

"So should we get back to practicing," Miguel said.

"Yeah, right after we clean up the lab," Melissa said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the afternoon and Danny was returning home from school. He would have flown but he was too exhausted. He opened the door to his house and walked into the kitchen. There was an envelope on the table with his name on it. He let his backpack slide down his arm onto the tile. He grabbed the envelope and began to open it. He took out the letter inside. He carefully unfolded it and saw that it was an invitation to a party in a warehouse.

It read:

_Danny Fenton__ you are invited to a teen only party in the warehouse just outside of Amity Park._

_When: This Saturday Time: Any time after seven _

_Hope you'll come!_

Danny didn't know who it was from so he called Tucker. His best friend had gotten the same invitation. Because it was Friday they quickly made plans to meet up and go together. They had no idea of what was going to happen next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa and her friends had finished cleaning the lab and it was almost sundown.

"I still can't believe that you're throwing a party in a warehouse," Al said.

"Well it's not like I didn't invite you guys!" Melissa snapped. "Besides it's all a part of my plan to help Danny remember." The two boys nodded as they headed for the stairs.

"See ya at the party tomorrow," Miguel said on his way out. Melissa waved bye and headed for her bed. She lifted up the covers and Cujo jumped in. Soon she was asleep and keeping to her own dreams.

**Ooooooo! What is she planning? I bet it's killing you. Oh well you'll have to wait. What did you all think of Cujo? I think he's adorable. Hope to post chapter three next week. Until then!**

**ISSAMEL OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I had time so I thought I would type this up. I want everyone to keep in mind that this is going to be a little more focused on their relationship BUT there WILL be ACTION. PLENTY OF ACTION. So I am going to be adding some songs to chapters every once in a while because I feel they carry the mood of the chapter. The song for this chapter is Time of Our Life by Big Time Rush. I highly suggest listening to the songs before after and during the chapters. Alright! ENJOY!**

Chapter Three

Reunion

Melissa woke up and hurriedly flew to Amity Park to set up for her party. She put a ghost shield up over her home so Cujo wouldn't get out by himself. She didn't really want to search around for him. Melissa let out some food, water, and a place to, well, you know.

She arrived to the city she had grown so quickly to know and love. A wave of emotions hit her hard but she tried not to cry. She touched down just a little far away from the nearest party store. Melissa checked her pockets for money and all she found was two twenty's from a small tech job she had done earlier that week. She turned invisible and intangible before flying through the door. She grabbed a punch bowl, tons of streamers and paper lanterns, the store was having a sale on colorful disco balls so she grabbed a few. There was some cherry punch mix and matching cups that went with her bowl. There was some fog stuff so she grabbed that as well. Melissa left the money on the counter on her way out.

The warehouse was in pretty good shape for being abandoned. It was a shade of gray inside and out with a concrete floor. There was a raised section of concrete and Melissa figured she could have some karaoke going on, maybe. She took out her cell phone from her back pocket and called Al and Miguel. She told each of them to go to her home and grab some equipment that could be used for karaoke and put it in one spot. In fifteen minutes they called her and she used one of her newer powers. She focused and teleported both the equipment and her friends.

"Alright," Melissa said approaching her friends, "time to get to work!" Al sighed as he walked over to the technical stuff they had brought.

"Are you sure you don't want help decorating?" Al said hopingly. Melissa turned to the party stuff.

"I'm sure, and besides, if I let you two decorate it would look like a herd of cattle came storming through here during one of my fights with a ghost."

"So that's a definite no?" Al responded. Melissa turned around and sent a small ecto blast in his direction but he just missed it. "Okay! Okay, I get it!" He grabbed Miguel and they got right to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny and Tucker were somewhat suspicious of the whole party so the each of them were wearing a Specter Deflector. They wore nicer clothes because they missed the note on the back before that told them somewhat formal wear. It was almost time to go and Tucker arrived in his black rundown car. It was so rundown no one knew what type of car it even was. Danny straightened out his pants and black button up shirt as they arrived at the warehouse. There were lights flashing in different colors and fog was billowing out of the huge metal sliding door that was left open so people could still come in. They walked up together and Tucker's jaw dropped at how many girls in short dresses were there.

"Excuse me dude but I'll see you later," Tucker spilled out as he walked over to some girls at a huge punch bowl. _Classic Tucker _Danny thought. _Let's see if I can find anyone I know._ Danny danced his way over to the D.J. It was Miguel but Danny didn't know that.

"Hey dude!" Miguel yelled at him. Danny spun around.

"Yeah?" he said confused. Miguel motioned to the crowd.

"The next song is gonna be really jumpy and after that we're having karaoke. Just go dance with some girl and have some fun! I gotta get back to work but here's the next track." Miguel typed something into a laptop and the next song came on. Danny left the D.J. area and tried to dance with some girls but they laughed and danced away. He saw Tucker having so much fun and he felt terrible. Danny tried to find a way out. When he finally did it was almost nine. He sat on the hood of Tucker's car just waiting. Not even five minutes later and his ghost sense went off. He rolled off the car before going ghost. His clothes became his comfortable jumpsuit with his ghost initials. His hair changed from jet black to snow white. Soon he was invisible and flying among the crowd. He couldn't find any ghosts but he saw one girl alone by the punch table. He stopped flying and hovered a little closer to the ground. Her hair was curled which accented it from dark brown roots to blondish gold tips. Her dress was silver with a fake silver flower in her ear. The sliver was glistening in the dim light where she was. Even her dark brown eyes were accented. She just looked so sad. Some guys came up to her and asked her to dance but she refused. Danny was willing to try his luck.

He flew at light speed to get outside. He changed back to human form and ran over to where he saw her last. Danny just hoped she was still there and to his luck she was. As he got closer he noticed that she seemed familiar but he couldn't recall meeting her. She took a final sip of her punch before flipping her hair over her shoulders and getting a glance at Danny. She turned her head to him. Danny thought she looked like she was trying to hold in some excitement but she was hiding it well.

"Hey there," she said casually. Danny moved closer to her.

"Uh… hi… my name's Danny and…uh I saw you all alone. I wanted to ask you if you were alright." The girl looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks. I'm fine, really. I was just starting to feel tired so I came over for some punch. My name's Melissa by the way. I saw you earlier when you were talking to the D.J." Danny seemed a little embarrassed but quickly tried to change the subject.

"So, now that you're done with your drink, would you like to dance?" Melissa's gaze never left him.

"I would love to!" Melissa yanked Danny's arm and pulled him out on the dance floor. They turned the young of the night into an amazing time.

**To clarify, Danny does not remember Melissa yet. I want EVERYONE TO REVIEW PLEASE! Also everyone has to go read and review New Allies, It's like my fav fanfic! If you like this then you'll like New Allies by Brittanysue98. What's going to happen next? Oh how the tension is killing you all. Here's the bad news too. I probabally won't be updating until next week... but you all know how that is. : ) See ya later everyone!**

**LOVE,**

**ISSAMEL**


	4. Chapter 4

**So for this chapter it won't make sense unless you have, know, or have playing in the background the song Oh Yeah by Big Time Rush. This chapter is a vital one and everyone must review. It took some really hard work to make it happen. Don't forget that you MUST read AND review New Allies by Brittanysue98! My school's musical is over so I now have more time to write. I don't want to delay you and futher to enjoy and read and review.**

Chapter Four

Oh Yeah!

Melissa and Danny danced together for two whole songs. There was a short intermission for the D.J. to use the restroom so his friend, Alejandro, took over for karaoke.

"Who wants to go first?" no one raised their hands and for the first time it was silent in that warehouse. "Come on, who wants to sing? There's gotta be at least one person who wants to sing?"

Melissa whispered in Danny's ear. "Do you know the song Oh Yeah by Big Time Rush?" Danny nodded and Melissa dragged him over to the D.J. table to request the song.

"Alright we got Melissa Gomes and Danny Fenton singing a duet version of the hit song, Oh Yeah by Big Time Rush!" The crowd cheered. Melissa and Danny grabbed their microphones and headed up onto the stage. _Why does that name sound so familiar?_ Danny thought but he quickly shoved it to the back of his head. He had to focus on the song.

Danny looked up at his monitor prepared to sing and people began to boo at him. He looked out towards the audience, to the monitor, then over to Melissa. She had taken the microphone off the stand and moved closer to the front of the stage. Melissa looked over to him and winked. He got the message. As the song began he took the microphone off the stand and moved closer to the audience on his side. The crowd began to cheer and the lyrics were appearing on the screens except Danny and Melissa knew the song so they didn't need them.

Danny sang first, "So tell me who am I supposed to be, what I gotta do to get ya close to me. If I run away tonight will ya follow me? C'mon, c'mon, c'mon."

Melissa had a very powerful and full voice, "I see ya standing there all alone, knowing you been wanting me to say hello, cuz when the lights start flashing everybody knows! It's on, it's on, it's on!" Melissa was working the stage and for the chorus she motioned to Danny to meet her in the center of the stage as he sang his line.

"Say anything you want!"

"I turn the music up!"

"Cuz baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-where!" They sang together.

"I'll leave it all behind," Danny sang.

"To be with you tonight," Melissa chimed.

"And everybody's screaming oh oh oh oh. Oh yeah. Oh yeah, oh yeah. Screamin' oh yeah. Screamin' oh yeah. Screamin' oh yeah, yeah." The two teens sang. Melissa left Danny and moved over to the front of the stage.

"And now it's time I gotta make a move we could be together if you only knew, cuz life's too short and we got nothing to lose. C'mon, C'mon, C'mon." She looked back at Danny as if to tell him to join her where she was.

"I can't seem to get you out my mind and I ain't gonna stop until I make you mine. I just gotta make it to you by the end of the night. Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!" He joined before letting Melissa take the lead.

"Say anything you want!"

"I turn the music up!"

"Cuz baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-where!" They sang together again.

"I'll leave it all behind."

"To be with you tonight!"

"And everybody's screaming oh oh oh oh. Oh yeah. Oh yeah, oh yeah. Screamin' oh yeah. Screamin' oh yeah. Screamin' oh yeah, yeah," They sang.

"I know the night is ending!" Danny took the lead

"And time just keeps on running out!" The teens turned to each other.

"I gotta find my way to you!" They chimed, "Oh yeah!" They paused and for a moment, Melissa could feel Danny's eyes looking right into her before they began to sing the chorus together.

"Say anything you want. I turn the music up, cuz baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-where." They dominated the stage. "I'll leave it all behind, to be with you tonight, and everybody screamin' oh oh oh oh! Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah. Screamin oh yeah. Screamin oh yeah. Screamin oh yeah. Oh yeah, c'mon, I wanna hear you say, oh yeah. OH YEAH!" Melissa looked at Danny and couldn't help but smile. They put their microphones back as they were applauded. Al was going to start another session for somebody else but Miguel came back and kicked him off of the system.

"Melissa, that was amazing! I haven't had that much fun in a really long time!"

Melissa began to blush a little, "You weren't too bad either, Danny. I've never met another person who can sing that well." Danny began to blush now. Melissa grabbed his hand and their eyes met. There's something about the way people look into each other's eyes that makes them feel as if they are looking right into their hearts.

"Hey Melissa, let's get outta here." They walked out of the warehouse and up to the top of the large hill that was next to the warehouse. Melissa straightened out her dress before sitting on the grass. Danny was a little behind and as he came up he noticed that Melissa had goosebumps. He had an undershirt on so he took off his top layer and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thanks Danny."

"No problem," He looked out at the view. You could see the city's outline in the moonlight which washed over them. The stars were almost as bright. They glistened against the satin black sky. Then Danny felt a familiar atmosphere. It was almost too familiar. He glanced at Melissa. "So what made you want to come up here?" He asked Melissa. She was looking up at the stars.

"Well, I lived here briefly two years ago. I had a boyfriend and one night we came out here to watch the sunset and look at the stars. We were two of a kind." Danny could see a wave of emotions strike Melissa but Danny could feel it too. Then there was silence. Melissa turned to Danny and they stared once again at each other. Melissa didn't want to hide anymore and she sent her memory of that day to Danny. She made herself send it to her when they were both awake. It hurt and she could feel Danny's pain but she knew it would help him remember. When the memory was sent Melissa and Danny began gasping for air. "I…I'm sorry," Melissa spilled out. Danny looked down. He was silent but he raised his head. He looked at her differently and in turn she thought he looked different. The way she used to know him.

"Melissa?"

**Woah! Major cliffie, (YES!) I already know what I'm doing so I'm really happy at how epic I made this ending. What will happen next? Just hang tight and enjoy the ride! Until next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that this chapter took so long. I kinda wanted it to be a little longer and end in a cliffhanger. There is some important info so keep your brain peeled! Lastly, New Allies by Brittanysue98 has been finished *cries in corner* however the sequel is already out. It is called The Return of Ash Phantom. The beggining is epic so everyone has to read it! Well without any futher delay I give you...**

Chapter Five

Pain

"Yes Danny?" Melissa asked hopefully.

"What just happened? You were staring at me and I got a pounding headache before I saw something like a vision. Did you do that?" He was trying to make eye contact but he was fearful that something else might happen.

Melissa had made a quick decision and it was not the right one. He didn't remember enough but Melissa always had back-up plans. "No!" she started, "How could someone do that? It's probably all in your head," Melissa finished jokingly.

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "You never know." Melissa adjusted the shirt on her shoulders. Her curls were coming out and returning to their original shape. Danny finally felt okay to look at Melissa again. It wasn't until he looked really hard that she turned to face him. "Melissa," he said, "I feel like I know you from a while ago. I don't know how to explain it but…" Melissa put a gentle hand on Danny's arm.

"I know what you mean. I feel the _exact_ way." She and Danny were closer together. She slid her hand down and off his arm. Danny moved right next to Melissa and she laid her head on his shoulder. He took a quick glance at Melissa and wrapped his arm around her. She moved her head and tried to get more comfortable but she couldn't so she just sat up. Danny turned himself and placed his other hand around her waist. Melissa was willingly forced to turn to him as they stared into each other's glistening eyes. Danny leaned in and Melissa met him halfway for their first kiss in two years.

When they pulled apart they finally noticed that the party was ending.

"Oh god!" Danny said frantically.

"What?"

"I've got to get out of here!" Danny replied as he got up and ran out of sight. Melissa looked over her shoulder and, to her surprise, saw her dog, Cujo, in his adorable form. He ran over and jumped into her arms. He started to try and lick her face but she put him down. He looked really terrified though. Melissa looked around and saw something familiar in the sky. It was the outline of a heroic halfa flying the skies. She quickly went ghost and turned invisible as the halfa came closer. Melissa picked Cujo up so he was invisible too. It was Danny. He must have seen Cujo when they were sitting down and thought that he might be dangerous.

Danny touched down and started to whistle the kind of whistle that would call for a dog. Cujo perked his ears and began to squirm so Melissa let him run over to Danny.

"Hiya boy! How you been? Sure haven't seen you in a while. You doing good Cujo?..." Danny went on but Melissa stopped listening. Danny knew her dog's name and that was enough for her to reveal herself. Melissa stepped forward a few more steps before fading back into view. Danny's back was to her and he was crouched down to pet Cujo.

"Cujo, come back over here boy!" Melissa beckoned. Cujo popped his head up and ran over to her. Danny, in turn, looked over his shoulder and stood up. He looked like he was going to start to talk but his jaw seemed locked. Melissa came closer with every word she spoke. "Hi Danny. Long time no see, huh?"

He didn't say anything but he blinked and a tear came out. He closed his mouth and walked forward to meet her. Danny grabbed Melissa's hands.

"Do you remember me? Danny, did you miss me?" Melissa asked. Danny put his head down. It bobbed a little before he lifted it back up. He was crying, but Melissa could tell he was happy. He dropped their hands and hugged her tight.

"Melissa, I…I've missed you so much! So many things have happened and…and…and now…I remember everything. Could we meet up later so we can talk?" Danny said squeezing the afterlife out of Melissa. She struggled to pull him off of her.

"Yes, yes, so long as you promise not to kill me!" They laughed and flew back down to the warehouse where the party was ending.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So dude, you invited a complete stranger over to your house?" Tucker said confused.

"No. There's something familiar but I don't know what! It's really annoying me…" Danny replied. They were at the Nasty Burger at their usual table since freshmen year. "I wish I knew!" He slammed the table and sent their food a little in the air but there was no harm done.

"Uh… maybe we should talk later," Tucker got up and grabbed his food, "This isn't really a conversation to have in public." Tucker was gone so Danny threw the remains of his food in the trash and walked out alone. His house wasn't too far so he decided to walk.

Danny was a big thinker. He would ponder things that happen to him. He thought about the party, the girl, the vision and headache, everything from two days ago. It flooded back in like it had during the song at the party.

He was almost home so he ran the rest of the way. He went upstairs and threw his backpack in the corner before plopping down on his bed. He checked his clock. It was seven o'clock with nothing to do. He decided to go ghost and fly into the ghost zone. One never knows what they'll find in the Ghost Zone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There wasn't much going on in the zone. When he passed by Skulker's and the security system shot at him. Johnny 13 and Kitty were arguing, as usual. Walker's goons were still after him and he fought them off all the way to an unusual part of the Ghost Zone. It was familiar in some way. There was a slab of rock about 15 feet away from a portal. Danny tried to approach it but it sounded like something was coming so he hid behind the rock slab.

There was the sound of two sheets of thick metal being moved apart on a steel track. The portal glowed very brightly as the silhouette of a teen girl came through the portal and into the black and green swirled world. Danny was frightened and decided to hold his ground. He flew from the rock and blasted at the figure. It dodged and fired its own blast back before putting up a protective wall.

"Danny, it's me, hold on a second!" The figure said. Danny lowered his arms and flew over to the ghost girl.

"What the!... No, I haven't seen you in forever!"

**Who could it be? it's still a mystery and I'm not sure when I'll update next. Most likely in a week... Thanks for reading and don't forget to review because remember that every word counts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I know. It has been waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy too long since I last updated. I have been working sooooo hard for my state tests and now that they're finally over I can recooperate. However I just barely finished this chapter. I recently finished The Last Hope of the Warriors series and the ending has taken a dramatic hold on me. Please don't expect another chapter until, at the earliest the 27th. If there are any Warriors fans out there too that want to chat about that series just PM me!**

**Now without any further delay I give you...**

Chapter Six

Hiya!

"Sup cuz? So nice to see ya again. By the way, thanks for the 'hello' gift," she said sarcastically.

"Danielle, what are you doing here?" Danny asked. Dani took up a laying down position while he asked his question.

"Well, I don't really have a reason. I just decided to try to find this new girl halfa."

"What! There's another halfa. Oh yeah, I just talked to her two days ago at this party," Danny recalled, "Her name's Melissa. Melissa Ghost."

"You know her?" Dani floated upright and was very intrigued. Danny gave a brief overview of what happened two years ago. He told Dani about Homecoming and Maskerade. There was the message on the wall. How Melissa loved to just have fun but would always be there to defend him, and vice versa. Then when Vlad, Sam, and Maskerade joined forces to take both him and Melissa down. In the end there was no true winner. The entire town of Amity Park had lost the memories of Melissa, in both forms. However, because he was in human form when his mind was wiped his ghost half still remembered. He told Dani that the only time he could remember her is when he's in ghost form.

"One day I hope that I'll remember her without having to go ghost." Danny finished. His cousin's jaw had dropped to her feet, she couldn't believe that her cousin had known this halfa.

"Danny I really hate to burst your bubble, but the actual reason I'm here isn't to say hi. I'll meet up with you at you house okay. I have to go do some things first." The two agreed before heading off in separate directions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Melissa, I never knew that you could sing!" Miguel said. The trio had spent the last days cleaning up the warehouse and packing up their stuff.

"Well, _I_ knew that she could sing," Al conceded, "It was very beautiful." Al was always such a flirt. He and Melissa had had a very strange relationship over the years too. Al liked Melissa but she loved Danny. However, Danny Fenton doesn't remember dating her in the past. That's where he feels like he can sabotage Melissa's plans. Unfortunately for him, Melissa always makes Al's plans backfire on him because she gets what she wants.

Melissa punched him in the arm. "So we don't really have any work today and I need to work on sending things through thoughts when I'm awake," Melissa stated.

"So we can leave?" Miguel asked. Melissa nodded before the two boys ran out of there. They loved Melissa but they liked living more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny and Dani met at Fenton Works in Danny's room.

"So why are you here Dani?" His cousin sat on the bed and let out a huge sigh.

"I haven't been looking for a halfa, well at least not a good one," Danny Fenton wore a confused face as his cousin continued, "I don't think you can remember her right now but… Uhhh, how can I say this lightly? It's Sam." Danielle blurted out. Danny's mind reeled and plunged him back to the days that Shadow, Sam's ghost form, had held him captive and threatened his life. He blinked and returned to the present.

"What has she been doing?" Danny nearly yelled. Dani looked nervous and began to shiver. Danny felt the frost land in between his spine however the thermometer read 77 degrees Fahrenheit. Something was terribly wrong but finally his cousin spoke.

"Shadow is hunting down halfas. To be more specific, me, you, and…"

Danny finished her sentence. "Melissa!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa was practicing her natural disaster power inside a seemingly empty part of the Ghost Zone. Green, black, and brown swirled together and quickly formed a terrifying torrent of energy. It was growing too large for Melissa to handle so she released it. The twister traveled a few feet away from her before it dispersed. Floating where it used to be was a darkened figure. She flew slowly over to our female hero halfa.

"Hello Melissa." She jolted to face the voice.

"Sam?"

**Sheeee'ssss baaaccckkk. I don't want to spoil this cliffie so just don't forget to review and/or PM me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! I know that you all probabally thought I was dead. No, I've been very busy because unfortunately I'm still in school until the 20th. This isn't much but is very important and I had to get it out of the way. ENJOY!**

Chapter Seven

How?

"How the hell can you remember me? I wiped away your memory!" Melissa exclaimed. Sam laughed as an eerie chill ran down Melissa's spine.

"Yes but there are so many things you missed and weren't around for. Do you even know how I became this way?" Sam quizzed. Melissa had to hand it to her. It was true that she didn't know how Sam became equipped with a ghost half or how Sam's memory didn't get erased. There were too many things to follow.

"I'll humor you Melissa. I can remember the days as if they happened last week."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback…_

"_What do you want Vlad?"_

"_The same thing that you want, dear. Melissa Ghost erased from existence." Vlad sneered. Sam pondered the sentence._

"_Alright, I'm in!" _

_Vlad laughed. "Good now you can help on one condition. Would you be willing to become half ghost?" Sam was taken aback. She knew that this was not going to be an easy change. The older man could her nervous energy bouncing off of her. "I promise dear that it won't hurt too bad."_

_Sam remembered when Danny went into the portal. His screams of agony and pain before coming out as a ghost. She cringed, but if Vlad was certain she wouldn't get hurt she had to follow his word._

_At Vlad's lab…_

_Sam was strapped into a bubble like chamber with curved glass. "Just keep breathing," Vlad said. He walked over to a wall of equipment. He hit some buttons, flipped some switches, and checked some graphs. Then he looked at Sam, smiled, and pulled a large lever. Sam heard a noise above. She could see this light green smoke quickly fill the bubble. She attempted to avoid the smoke but she was trapped. She started to cough and then it became easier. She was breathing in the stuff and as it did the restraints released her. Sam's body wasn't there except for her skeleton but she was phasing in and out of visibility. The switch was released and the glass opened. The smoke billowed out as Sam floated out in ghost form._

"_I guess it worked Vlad," Sam said admiring herself. She already had control over the ghost half, but Vlad had made it that way. He went ghost and flew over to her._

"_Do you like it?" the villain asked. Sam nodded in reply. "You see you actually share Melissa's ghost DNA. When I had captured her and Danny I stole a copy of their ghost DNA. When the disasteroid hit me I lost all of my powers. I meant to use Melissa to help but then decided to take hers. In the end I lost them but not their DNA. I gave myself Daniel's and gave you Melissa's." _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Present time…

"…And that's how Shadow came to be." Sam concluded. Melissa was confused as to why Sam was telling her this until she felt the familiar shock of the Plasimus Maximus. An unprepared Melissa caught a quick glance of the villains together and coming for her as she changed back into human form and blacked out, falling onto a floating rock.

**They're back! And with a vengance. he he he... I love the flashback because it's the first real one that I've done. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I finally updated! I won't be able to update for sometime due to being in school still and being in New York in 3 weeks. I also have a lot of other crap that I don't feel like Mentioning. Don't forget to read The Return of Ash Phantom! Now go ahead and enjoy even though it's super short.**

Chapter Eight

Again

Melissa woke up but couldn't move. She was strapped to a lab table with leather restraints across her waist and legs. There were separate metal restraints holding her hands and feet. _This is all too familiar. _There was a sound to Melissa's left. It was Vlad and Sam talking about their new captive.

"We already talked about this. After we kill her then you can do whatever you want with her DNA."

"No, child. You don't understand that I need that DNA while she's still alive. If I don't then it's useless."

"Then I guess it'll be worthless because I'm killing that-" Sam was cut off.

"Temper, child. Watch that temper now." Vlad spoke quickly. Melissa could hear Sam exhale deeply. There was silence while Vlad attempted to calm Sam's anger. Melissa saw an opportunity but couldn't go ghost. She stopped struggling. _Note to self: when I get free I'm so breaking that thing._ Melissa thought for a moment before she decided to try to reach Danny. This time though she wouldn't be sending a memory. She closed her eyes and focused. _C'mon Danny. I need you._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Danny you've got to calm down." Dani said soothingly.

"How can I calm down when the only good halfas in existence are being hunted down by my ex?" He yelled as he put a hand to his throbbing head.

"I-I don't know. But somehow, someway, we have to stop her," She responded. Danny fell from his bed and onto the floor. "Danny! Are you alright? Get up. Say something!"

He began to moan but quickly stopped. Danny made himself get up even though his head still pounded. Dani ran over to him but as she was beginning to speak he cut her off.

"Sam and Vlad have her. They-they're going to kill her," he looked at his cousin, "We have to save her. I-I love her, I won't let them hurt her… not again." Danny started for the window.

"Wait!" Danny stopped. "They haven't done anything to her yet."

He went ghost. "You weren't here for what happened two years ago cuz'." He flew out the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa's head began to pound and she fought to not black out. She knew that if she did that death would be certain. Sam had slapped her whenever she made a noise. She fought through it knowing, or at least hoping, that her knight would come.

Vlad came over and hooked up a jumper cable to the foot of the table and a suction cup with a wire on her head. He leaned in and whispered.

"This cord on your head is going to give us all of your ghost power DNA and if you try anything funny that cable is going to electrocute you. Also, it's triggered when you talk so just relax and this will all be over soon." Vlad snickered as he turned around and was blasted by a large green ecto ray that threw him off his feet and to the side. Melissa caught a glimpse of her knight.

"Leave my girlfriend alone!"

**YES HE FINALLY REMEMBERS! I want to hear your reactions so don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wooo! it is summer for me finally, as of yesterday. I'm still pretty busy but there will be more time for me to write. On the downside this chapter is really short. Without futher delay... I give you...**

Chapter Nine

Freedom

_It worked Danny remembers! _ He was fighting off Sam and Vlad. They tried to team up against him but Danny expected that. He let off the largest ecto ray he could. Perhaps it was a little too large because Danny started to collapse. The villains rebounded quickly.

"Danny, get up!" Melissa pleaded. Sam half ran over to the laying halfa when a young looking ghost shot through the ceiling and blocked the villainess.

"Back off Sam!" The new ghost said. Sam looked annoyed.

"Dani, get out of here. I will kill you!" Sam threatened.

"Then I guess that you'll have to kill me then." Dani blasted Sam away but flew after her. Sam hit a wall and Dani met her with another powerful shot. However, Sam quickly recovered and dodged it. Dani spun around and Sam was smiling. The evil halfa grabbed the teen and threw her against the control panel. As fate would have it, Melissa's restraints released. She moved her hands and feet to recover the feeling that was lost when she was strapped in. Her attention was grabbed by Danny's unmoving body. Melissa fell to his side and glanced up to see Dani struggling with Sam._ Uh, Dani needs help. _Melissa looked around. _Where's Vlad? Ok Sam first, Vlad later._ She put an ear to Danny's chest and heard his heart beating normally. Melissa let out a sigh of relief and kissed him on the lips before going ghost.

"I told you. You were no match for me!" Sam mocked. Melissa tapped her shoulder.

"Well how about me?" Melissa punched Sam off of Dani.

Melissa offered Dani a hand. "Thanks, uh, Melissa right?" Melissa nodded. "Let's take her down." The girl halfas stood side by side as Sam approached them.

"You've caused enough problems for me!" Sam's hands were overflowing with ecto energy.

"Enough!"

"Wha-!" Sam was sucked into the Fenton Thermos. Dani and Melissa were shocked. Danny was barely able to lift his head but quickly put the top back on the thermos.

"Danny!" The girls exclaimed. Melissa ran to his side, Dani close behind. They carried him all the way back to his house.

Once home, Dani kept obsessing over Melissa. After all, Melissa and Dani had never met before. After a while Dani decided to leave since she knew her cousin was in safe hands. About an hour later Danny began to come to.

"Uh…" he moaned. Melissa was sitting in a chair next to Danny's bed. He looked up at the halfa next to him. "M-Melissa?" He placed his hand on her knee with much effort. She looked down at him and smiled. Ever so slowly Danny attempted to lift himself up.

Melissa kept looking at him and smiling. Once Danny had propped himself up Melissa spoke. "Long time since you've remembered me, huh?"

Danny looked at her with a confused expression. "How would I know you?"

Melissa's jaw dropped. "I'm kidding! Come on, I thought you could handle a joke?"

"I can but not something so severe so soon." Melissa responded.

"I'll say sorry later," Danny commented, "It's just been so long. Everything feels so new again!"

Melissa stared at him. "Does this include our relationship?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just wanna know if we're still… together."

"Of course we are. We will be until the day one of us dies."

**I tried to not leave this as a cliff hanger cuz that would be just cruel. I have two polls on my profile so don't forget to check those out. Also, The Return of Ash Phantom, great fanfic so you all have to read and review it. Until I update again...**

**ISSAMEL OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! sorry for taking soooo long I've been kinda busy and in New York. Anyway here's the next chapter!**

Chapter Ten

Traveling

About a week had passed since Danny rescued Melissa. She moved back into her old room there but left it how it was. Danny had to still go to school though leaving Melissa alone most of the day. Being alone in her room though allowed her to practice her mind powers and let them grow more powerful.

It was about 12:00pm and Melissa closed her eyes. She gained a new power to see in other places. The catch was that her eyes had to be closed. Her mind wandered all the way to Kansas. Alejandro and Miguel were inside her lab, sitting on her bed, petting Cujo.

"Okay how long has she been gone now, like a month!" a frustrated Al said. He was pacing in front of Miguel. Cujo sat beside Miguel and followed Al's pacing.

"Relax it's only been a week," Miguel sighed, "She can take care of herself ya know."

"That doesn't mean that I can't worry about her!" Al snapped. Cujo was startled and jumped on Miguel, who began to stroke him.

"You really like her."

"What? Do not, I just care about her safety, as a friend should."

"I care too but I also know that if anybody tries to harm her that their insides will be saying hi to the world. She's a tough girl with ghost powers. Melissa's fine."

Melissa's eyes peeled open. She just wanted to check on Cujo. The rest of the day she thought about what her friends in Kansas. Melissa began to slowly remember what she had told Sam two years ago, too. She had told the villainess that she would never return to Amity Park. Love is twisted though and had twisted her empty promise. Melissa's head began to pound and overflow with thoughts and decisions. _I have to go. But I can't leave when Danny just started to remember me. Sam will kill me though and I can't have Danny deal with that. Why does this have to be so difficult? _Melissa didn't hear Danny walk into the room. _…And then there's Al and Miguel. I can't leave them with my clean lab, they'll destroy it in less than a week. _He walked behind her without her knowing. _Oh_, _and poor Cujo! I'm the only one who knows how to take care of him._ Danny cleared his throat to prepare for his imitation. _I guess I have my decision. I'm going to…_

"I am the Box Ghost!" Danny imitated. Melissa was startled. She jumped into the air and shot a medium sized blast at Danny. He dodged the burning blast.

"Danny!" she yelled. "You know better than to scare me when I'm thinking."

Danny began to realize his mistake. "Uh… sorry about that," he replied. "So what were you thinking about?" He sat down on her bed.

Melissa sighed and sat next to Danny. He wrapped his arm around her and she laid on his shoulder. "I really do love it here. When I was gone I missed everything, especially us. But, I have more responsibilities now and not being there to fulfill them just kills me." Melissa got up and Danny did too. "I have to go home. I'll try to visit but I have to focus on my own path as do you." She kissed him on the cheek. "This time you can't stop me. I love you but it's just not meant to happen, people need me in more places than Amity Park. So for now, good bye." He grabbed for her hand but she turned intangible so he couldn't hold her back. Melissa took her packed suitcase, waved, and left. Danny carried himself to his room and collapsed on his bed, sobbing.

Melissa felt terrible but something inside of her told her that she had to leave. She thought about Alejandro… and Miguel. They were deeply worried about her. She knew though, especially with all these new powers. Something could go horribly wrong.

Finally Melissa made it home. Cujo was his massive size and was growling at someone in the corner.

"Cujo, heel!" Melissa commanded. The fierce dog returned to normal and ran over to Melissa's side. She ignored him and went to see who he was attacking. "Clockwork! What are you doing here?"

"To save you child."

"Save me from what?"

"Yourself." He motioned to the Ghost Portal and they both went through and traveled to Clockwork's domain. Melissa looked at the monitor that was on. It showed Danny sobbing in his room. Melissa felt a part of her heart die inside. "Melissa, I have seen something very disturbing in your future. It all starts tonight so I must make you aware. You are going to become evil." Melissa's jaw dropped. "I'm not sure how it will happen exactly so I want you to look to the good side. In other words, stay away from the negatives in life."

"Too late. I just did a horrible thing. I told Danny that he and I couldn't be together and that I had to leave Amity Park for a while." She looked at the monitor. "I broke his heart and mine." Clockwork looked at her.

"Maybe you can't go to Amity Park but Danny can come to Kansas. Go home and I'll fix your mistake. Time must be set right."

**Darn Clockwork never brings good news. Speaking of news, there's alot. 1. Go read the completed story The Return of Ash Phantom by Brittanysue98. 2. go read my new fanfic SwiftClan: First and Last Clan, it's a warriors fanfic. Okay maybe there wasn't that much news so just don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I finally updated and this chapter is super important to the story. Right now I'm working on three huge projects so they are all taking a toll on me. Hopefully I can update one more time before the month ends but ya know how that is with me! Please don't foorget to review! Now pleases enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven

Annoyances

Melissa tried to ignore Clockwork's warning. She was doing what she wanted to do and she wasn't going to let anything stop her. She was inventing a mental training course. Alejandro and Miguel helped of course but when the sun went down and Miguel went home Al stayed. Melissa knew why but she was amazed. She thought about giving him a chance.

One night as Al was leaving Melissa decided to try and give him a chance.

"Hey Alejandro," Melissa began, "before you go I wanted to talk to you." Al turned on heels.

"Sure, whatcha need?"

"I know that you like me more than a friend, so, even though I don't feel the same, I'm willing to give you a chance."

"Are you serious?" Alejandro said in disbelief. Melissa nodded and in return was squeezed by her friend. "Thank you Melissa!"

"Yeah, now can you repay me by not suffocating me?" Alejandro automatically let her go.

"Sorry. Hey, I got to go now but I'll see ya tomorrow." With that Alejandro left. Melissa went over to her bed and flopped onto her back. Cujo came over to her and curled up in a little ball.

"Oh Cujo, what did I just do?"

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to a friend about it?" A voice said. Melissa sat up and looked at Cujo, who was asleep. Then she looked around her lab and by her portal was Danny, Fenton not Phantom.

"What are you doing here?" Melissa said as she walked towards him.

"Clockwork told me what he saw in the future. I told him that he was crazy for thinking that someone as kind as you could turn evil. Then he said that time had to be corrected and what not. Somewhere along the line he said that he wanted me to convince you to move back to Amity Park. So I guess I've gotta ask you if you will."

"Sorry Danny, I can't now. I know that Clockwork thinks I'm going to turn evil but I'm not. I can't go back to Amity Park either. Now please go before I have to kick you out." Melissa said as her eyes grew her ghostly blue.

"Alright, I'll see ya another time." Danny said as he went ghost and flew away.

_Gosh, Clockwork totally is becoming a pain in my neck. _Melissa thought as she made her way to her bed. _It's not that I don't want anything to deal with Danny. It's just that I need some more time to know how I feel. Clockwork hasn't helped me much though. Maybe Alejandro and Miguel can help me through this. _She looked at her clock and saw that it was nearly midnight. _There will be time to worry tomorrow. For now I need to rest._

Melissa had a hard time sleeping. There wasn't a moment when she wouldn't toss and turn. If you could see her nightmare though you would too.

Melissa was in Shadow's lab. She was in ghost form with her hands glowing with tons of ecto energy that was being stored. More energy was being stored than she ever had absorbed. Vlad and Sam were behind her. They were on her side though, so to speak. Melissa was fighting Danny. He was badly injured and laid lifeless on the floor. He began to raise a hand when Melissa released all of the stored energy. Everything went white as Melissa jolted awake.

She gasped for air. Clockwork's warning kept playing in her head. You will become evil. You WILL become evil. _YOU WILL BECOME EVIL._

**_Woah _epic ending to the chapter, right. What could this all mean? Well only a few more chapters until the end. :'( Oh well. Until the next update.**

**Issamel Out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**YEAH I finally Updated! Sorry. I've been really unmotivated. I like didn't get any reviews for that last chapter. It was very sad. After this there's only going to be three more chapters. I was trying to make it to twenty at least but NO ONE reviewed so ya only get three more chapters. That's the way the cookie crumbles. BTW the ending is gonna be really sad. I swear I'm going to cry when I write it but I almost started crying when I thought of it. So Please, please, PLEASE! Review. Now enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve

Issues

Melissa had been having her same nightmare for over a month. She would wake up and walk around until the thought of the nightmare would fade. If it still wouldn't leave her mind then she would fly around the moonlit fields. There was something about the moon that drew her to it. Melissa could never figure out what it was though.

She and Alejandro weren't really a couple and ended their relationship status about two weeks after she 'gave him a chance.' Things just weren't working and Danny would annoy her. He would show up on any given day. He would remind Melissa of the warning Clockwork had sent. She was tired of hearing it. Danny would then ask her to come back to Amity Park. In turn, Melissa would decline and send an ecto blast at him. Danny said that her could take a hint but raced back to Kansas every day.

Melissa was in her corner in her lab, laying on her bed. Cujo was playing with a toy by himself. She sighed. _I don't understand why he just can't leave me alone. Then finally today he doesn't show up and… and, I miss him… I miss him with all my heart. Why do things between me and Danny have to be so difficult._ Melissa closed her eyes for a moment and when they opened Danny was floating above her.

"Hey Melissa." The halfa greeted. Melissa was annoyed though.

"I know why you're here. Yes, I remember Clockwork's warning and no I won't come back to Amity Park. I'm done with that place but I'm not finished here. You can come back later if you want but the answer will always be the same. Now go!" Melissa said as she released a larger than normal blast at Danny. He dodged as usual.

"Alright, I get it Melissa but I will be back, only until you say you'll come back." The ghost boy finished and left with his final words still hanging in the air. Melissa closed her eyes again.

The air was still and the lab was silent. Suddenly the sound of glass hitting the ground echoed in the lab. Melissa simply thought it was Cujo playing by the equipment but it happened often so she didn't care. Then Cujo began to growl with fury and anger. Melissa could feel his fear and her eyes jolted open. As they did open a strong hand grabbed by the neck and lifted her off her bed and into the air.

"Long time no see huh, Melissa," the villain taunted.

"Vlad!" Melissa said with much hatred.

"Calm yourself child, we didn't come to harm you." Vlad said as he lowered her to the ground. Melissa was confused as Vlad let her go.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Melissa asked. Suddenly a large blast of ecto energy was launched at Melissa. She dodged it before watching the blast hit her wall.

"Speak for yourself Vlad," a voice said. Melissa turned to the steps that were bathed in darkness as Sam stepped out with an ecto gun. Melissa quickly went ghost as did Sam.

"STOP!" Vlad interjected, "Neither of you can fight, especially at a time like this!" Sam changed back to human form, as did Vlad, however Melissa remained in her ghostly state.

"What's going on?" Melissa demanded.

Vlad had a troubled look on his face. Sam wore a similar expression.

"According to data and tests performed at Vlad's lab, I, actually, you and me are becoming unstable. The ghost halves at least." Sam said.

"I don't understand."

Vlad responded, "It means child that unless you and Sam's ghost halves become stable either your ghost half or your human half will die. The more you use your ghost half the quicker it becomes unstable."

"So what do you want from me?"

"It's not what I want, it's what you need. Please Sam needs your DNA to stabilize her half. You need hers to stabilize your half. I have the equipment I just need you."

"I'll come in a little bit. There are some things I need to do before I leave."

"See you soon Melissa," Sam spat with hatred. The evil halfas left and Melissa returned to human form. She walked back over to her bed and put up the ghost shield. Melissa left out some food for Cujo and locked her shed and lab door. Then she headed for her portal. As she got closer she felt like something was watching her. Melissa turned around to see that she was right. Danny was back.

"Melissa, I'm begging you. Please come back to Amity Park with me." Danny pleaded. Melissa had to skim her mind for a quick lie but came up short.

"I actually was heading over there for a job I got. I have to add a feature to someone's computer or something like that. I was wondering if you could give me a lift."

"I'm always available for that." Danny said as he picked her up. Melissa could feel a smile growing across her face as well as the happiness in her heart. They took off into the portal and arrived at Amity Park in no time at all. Danny took her to his guest bedroom.

"Good night Danny, and thanks." Melissa said as he dropped her at the doorway. Danny changed back to human form.

"No problem, good night." He said and walked to his room. Melissa stared down the hall for a moment before she made her way to the bed. It was good to know that they were still friends. And great friends at that.

**PLEASE REVIEW OR GOSH DARN IT I WON"T UPDATE FOR A MONTH! so please review. Thank you :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I finally got this chapter done. I tried to make it really heartfelt. Some parts may cause you to cry if you are really sensitive, just a warning. Also if there are any Total Drama fans out there I posted a story called Total Drama: Beyond and if you decide to read it then there is a poll on my profile for the story. Now enjoy the third to last chapter!**

Chapter Thirteen

Heart vs. Mind

Melissa was asleep in Danny's guest bedroom. The house was comfortably familiar, but that's what frightened her most. It did take her a while to actually sleep because of her nightmare that haunted her. The room grew darker at every hour that passed. Melissa forced herself to get some rest, if she didn't there was no way that she and Sam's ghost halves would be stabilized. She was nowhere near forgetting about it. That very night she had her nightmare again.

_Melissa was in Shadow's lab. She was in ghost form with her hands glowing with tons of ecto energy that was being stored. More energy was being stored than she ever had absorbed. Vlad and Sam were behind her. They were on her side though, so to speak. Melissa was fighting Danny. He was badly injured and laid lifeless on the floor. He began to raise a hand when Melissa released all of the stored energy. Everything went white…_

The girl fluttered her heavy eyes open, trying to adjust to the morning light. She always did hate early mornings. Except it was still dark. She checked the clock and realized that she was only asleep for ten minutes. Melissa got out of the bed and walked down the hall to Danny's room. His door was shut, so Melissa phased through and turned invisible.

The black haired halfa was asleep. Melissa decided to float a little closer. She wasn't entirely sure what compelled her to come to his room. He looked peaceful, but Melissa could sense something bad was going to happen. _There's always calm before a storm _she thought. Then it came, Danny started tossing and turning violently. It was almost as if he was in a fight. Melissa tried to read his mind but it wasn't working. Danny's hands began to glow green but then suddenly faded away. He just stopped moving. Melissa dared to approach closer. As she did Danny jumped and sprang awake. He started breathing heavily in fear, but slowly recovered. Melissa was worried. She had to know what just happened and there was one ghost who probably did.

Melissa darted from Danny's room and into his parents' lab. _Does everyone in this town have a Ghost Portal? _Melissa thought as she went through the portal and into the black and green swirled world known as the Ghost Zone. She flew around until she found Clockwork's domain. The female halfa entered the room with three large screens and landed while turning back into human form. She looked at the giant monitors and shivered at the thought that Clockwork would always watch her and Danny.

"Clockwork! Are you here? I need to talk to you." Melissa called out. From out of the darkness the ghost of time appeared. He changed from adult, to child, to elder, and then back again to adult.

"Well I'm surprised to see you here. What do you need to talk about child?" He said. Melissa fidgeted and glanced at the monitor that Danny was on. Thankfully it didn't look like he was having a nightmare anymore and he laid asleep in his room. She looked back at Clockwork.

"I know that you know what I need to talk about."

"You want to know about the 'nightmare'?" Clockwork asked in a confirming matter. Melissa nodded.

"Everything with you is so complicated and I don't understand why you're torturing me with this terrible vision. Then whenever I wake up, gasping for air out of fear, I hear your ominous voice telling me that I will become evil. You're scaring me Clockwork!"

"Melissa, you don't realize that I'm helping you and Danny-" Clockwork was cut off by Melissa.

"What do you mean by 'helping Danny'? Did you send him that nightmare too!" Melissa yelled raising a now glowing fist.

"Calm down child. This is exactly what I was trying to help you with. It's a vision in the future. I sent all that I could see to you and Daniel. I can't interfere any more than I have."

"But I just don't believe your vision. I'm not turning evil Clockwork." Melissa glanced away in pure fury, she inhaled and exhaled. When her gaze returned to where Clockwork was, there was nothing. Clockwork always did things like that, and Melissa hated it. "I'm not turning evil Clockwork!" She yelled before leaving.

Anger boiled inside of her. It wasn't like her to get mad at other beings like that. _It's probably just the unstable DNA,_ Melissa thought as she flew out of the Ghost Zone.

The sun was up by the time she returned and Melissa had to rush over to Vlad's lab for the DNA swap, thing. She bolted upstairs and packed her things. Melissa didn't really want to come back but she thought that she might have to. After everything was put away she found a piece of paper. Melissa wrote a semi-long letter to Danny and left it on the guest bed. As she made her way to the window she heard someone coming and rushed out towards Vlad's lab.

Melissa left just as Danny came in. "Melissa. Melissa?" He looked around the room and the letter caught his eye. He picked it up and took it to his room. After plopping himself down on his bed he began reading it.

_Danny,_

_I know that a lot has gone on since you and I have met, two years ago. If I never stumbled upon that shed none of this would have happened. If my parents never disowned me then nothing would have happened either. I feel like I should tell you everything I haven't already told you. In the years that I was gone I was home in Kansas. Every day I thought of the one day when I would ignore Sam's threat she gave me. I'm not actually sure if you remember it. She said that if I returned she would kill me and that if I evaded her she would then kill you. I tried to gather enough courage to return._

_I would sit on my bed just trying to reach you through my thoughts. Yes, I can do that. There are so many new powers that I have gained and trained. I can't list them because I just can't remember them all. But, I would try to reach you then one day I did. I fell asleep in my room and the next thing I know I'm swimming through all of my memories and sending them to you._

_Danny, I do miss us, it's just that threat in the back of my mind that laid out that taboo. My emotions and conscience are at war with each other, in the form of my heart and mind. Now because I do love you, I'm actually not here for a job. Vlad came to my shed, with Sam, and told me that Sam and I were becoming unstable. We have to do a DNA swap thing. I'm actually really scared but they seemed to have more fear than I have. I love you Danny. Never ever forget that. I will always love you from the moment we first met until the moment we die._

_Love,_

_Melissa_

Danny read the letter several times. He felt elated, angry, and a mix of all the other emotions in the world. He especially liked the last paragraph. It reminded him of how Melissa and him used to be. He hugged the letter as a silvery tear formed in his eye.

"I love you too Melissa," he said with heartfelt. He blinked and the tear left his eye as he pulled the letter away from his chest. The droplet landed on a blank spot on the paper. "I've never had more feeling for anyone besides her," Danny thought out loud. He read over the part about her seeing Vlad and Sam, again. "It could be a trap, I better head over there." Danny put the note into his pocket as he stood up. He closed his eyes as the two familiar white rings changed him from human to ghost. The chilling sensation from every other time he had transformed was no longer there.

Instead he could feel his heart beating. It warmed him from the core out. His eyes were glowing their ecto green. His hands were storing ecto energy already. Danny was preparing for something but he didn't know what quite yet. He looked out to his window and phased through it.

His destination, Vlad's lab. His purpose, Melissa. His reason, he loved her more than anyone could ever love another person.

**Who cried? I almost did but I was also listening to dramatic instrumental music. Don't forget to review and check out Total Drama: Beyond AND check out that Total Drama: Beyond poll! Until next update! ~Issamel**


	14. Chapter 14

**WOW! Can you believe that this is the second to last chapter? That's right, now before you all start to cry I'm gonna let ya know, for the last chapter (or the next chapter, for all you smarty pants') if you want the full effect then listen to the song Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park. I listened to this song while coming up with the idea for the last chapter. I just sat in my room and looked at my ceiling, listening to the song over and over while playing out the final scene. I STARTED TO CRY UNCONTROLABALLY! so if you don't cry in the last chapter while listening to the song then there is something very wrong with you. Now enough of my blabbering. Time to near the ending...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

The Way it Chills

"Vlad, Sam. Are you guys here?" Melissa said as she floated herself into the large lab. "Hello? Anybody here?" She called out again. Only her echo replied. Melissa began to wander around the empty room. She walked around a large lab table but stopped when she saw a note.

_Melissa,_

_We moved the equipment to Sam, or Shadow's, lab. Meet up over there as soon as possible._

_-Vlad_

Melissa put the paper down and darted through the ceiling. Now she had to find Shadow's lab. This whole thing was becoming a hassle but Melissa was there in no time at all. As she phased through the ceiling she could see Vlad checking all the machines. Shadow was nowhere to be found.

"Hey cheese head!" Melissa said with humor. Vlad Masters turned sharply. He looked fearful but his expression quickly relaxed.

"Why, you startled me Melissa. It's a good thing that all of the machines are already set up or we could have had a problem." The gentleman explained.

"Heh heh, sorry," Melissa replied a little embarrassed.

"Not to worry. All I need you to do is to go into that chamber." Vlad motioned to a cherry red egg shaped device. There was a red glass door opened on it. There was a similar one on the other side of the machinery.

"Alright," Melissa said as she stepped into the device, "Hey Vlad where's Sam?"

"Oh, she's already in the other capsule. Now this glass is expensive so if anything goes wrong just shout, don't blast. Also, I have to put some smoke into the capsule for the DNA to be absorbed into and then as you breathe, you'll breathe in the DNA. Sounds good?" Vlad finished.

"Sounds painful," Melissa joked, "Alright, let's just get this over with." With that Vlad pressed a button and the red glass closed up the chamber and he walked away.

Melissa was getting a little nervous but kept breathing steadily. "Just relax Melissa,' she said to herself, "It's for a good cause. Just breathe. You don't want to be responsible for someone's death so just relax." She closed her eyes and heard a _Shhh_ sound. She opened her eyes and saw the fog beginning to billow in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny phased through Vlad's house and into the lab. "Melissa it's okay I-" he stopped when he notice that no one was there. He started to look at the piles of blue prints and papers. There were sketches of, what Vlad called, an Absorption Chamber. Danny went through some other papers and found something about the invention, written by Vlad.

_The Absorption Chamber is fully functional. I tricked Sam into trying it out. It worked except part of her ghost powers were lost to a ghost dog. I told her if we found the dog we could absorb the powers she lost from the dog and into her. We traced it back to Melissa Ghost's home. We were going to take the dog but instead we decided to go for the bigger target. She was tricked into believing that we were going to do a DNA swap. What we really plan to do is drain Melissa completely of her ghost half and strengthen Sam's ghost half by 100x. Melissa's ghost half is unstable with power but Sam can control it and regain her lost powers. Unfortunately my lab doesn't have the correct accommodations for the devices so we moved the location to Sam's lab. Melissa will be meeting us there. After her ghost half is gone then we'll only have to worry about Daniel…_

Danny threw down the document and headed for Sam's lab. There was no way they were going to hurt Melissa while he was still around. He just knew that he had to get there and fast, otherwise it could be too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fog was now so thick that Melissa could feel it and taste it. She could no longer see out of the chamber and that scared her. But what sacred her more was when she heard a buzzer go off. She looked around frantically but no one could hear her.

Vlad had turned the device on and Melissa's ghost powers and her ghost half were fading. Sam's were growing stronger in turn. The villain let out a laugh when he realized that Melissa was probably screaming and shouting for him to let her out.

The machine was working, and obviously not in Melissa's favor. She felt weaker and weaker. The fog was beginning to give her a headache and she forced herself to keep away from the ground. _No I've got to fight. I've got to fight… I've got to…_ Melissa willed herself to stay up and remain conscious but if felt like her very being was being taken from her. She had no more control and blacked out on the floor. _Something awful is happening…_ Melissa thought her last conscious thought and completely passed out into a cold and unforgiving state of mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny was nearing his destination and charged through to the cherry red lab.

"Game over cheese head!" Danny yelled as he tackled his enemy across the equipment and threw a few well aimed punches.

"You little pain in my ass!" Vlad exclaimed and threw Danny off of him. The teen slid across on the smooth red floor before flying into the air. He quickly flew at Vlad and threw him at the controls. Something clicked as the two males continued their brawl in the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The siren inside of Melissa's chamber went off. She was still out cold but she could still feel her energy returning. It surged back into her faster than it was drained out. Slowly she began to come to. She opened her eyes and the only thing that could be seen was the fog. It slowly went away and Melissa felt more empowered than she ever had. As she stood up she looked out and saw Danny and Vlad fighting. _What is Danny doing?! Vlad didn't do anything wrong this time. _Melissa's hand involuntarily balled into a fist and began to store energy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny and Vlad's fight returned to the ground as the two shouted at each other.

"I don't get why you keep interfering with my plans Daniel?" Vlad snapped.

"I don't get why you have to hurt me or Melissa!" Danny shouted back, followed by a medium sized blast. Vlad easily dodged it and moved farther back, away from the teenager.

"You still don't understand Daniel. Melissa's powers are growing rapidly unstable. Either she needs to be properly trained or her powers need to be taken away." The villain explained in an all knowing tone.

"What makes you able to make her decisions? She's strong enough to control herself!" Danny exclaimed.

"Oh, Daniel. You haven't got a clue, have you?"

At that moment Danny looked over at the chamber that was cleared of fog. Two ice blue eyes were glowing brightly, as was a fist of ecto energy. Danny knew it was Melissa, but he knew in that moment it wasn't his Melissa. He looked over to the other chamber and noticed that the fog had settled in that one too. On the bottom of it you could see Sam, not Shadow, collapsed and out cold. Then Danny returned his gaze to Melissa's chamber. Her glowing fist was raised and the shot went off. It was strong enough to shatter the glass and hit Danny. It sent the halfa all the way to the crimson wall with a loud slam.

As he fell against the wall and onto the floor he could feel the full effect of her shot. It wasn't a misfire and it wasn't a small shot. The blast was meant to deal damage. However, there was an aftershock to the blast. It was a sharp and icy pain that was sent through his whole body, via his spinal cord. Then Melissa came forward. Her icy glare pierced his soul. The look she gave him was full of anger, but it was being controlled.

Fear creeped into Danny. The girl he had once loved was gone now. No doubt about it. He knew though, that maybe, just maybe, a little part of her was still inside. The female halfa came closer and spoke. Her dark and menacing look was filled with hate. She could only be described as evil.

* * *

**How many of you saw that coming? Be honest...well any way you got enough of my blabbering at the beggining but don't forget to get the song Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park. *hint*hint* If you listen to the lyrics, without looking them up, you may be able to see what's gonna happen next. I know I should be sad that this is coming to a close but I'm really excited for you all to see how it ends... Or will it. AHHH! What do I meant by all of this. Well just wait and see.**

**Issamel OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well it's the moment that you've all waited for, well over a month! For those of you reading this you have to remember the story that started it all. Well today October 6, 2012 is the one year anniversary since I first joined fanfiction. And on the 9th it will be the one year anniversary since I first posted that first story, which was also my very first fanfiction piece. Now I would like to thank all of you for waiting this long for the epic conclusion to the sequel. I did put a note of when to start the song so when you see it you should hit your music playing device's play button. And without futher delay I give you...**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Is This Really Good Bye?!

"Danny, what have you done?" Melissa stated. "Why are you even here?" She sounded pissed at the teen. Danny tried to get up and respond but that blast Melissa sent at him had completely emptied his lungs of air. He could only look at her and try to gasp for air. "Well…"

Danny attempted to stand. His lungs were on fire and he could barely feel his body. "I…I read…the letter…that you…left for me… I thought…something bad…was going…to happen…" Danny fought to speak between labored breaths. However, Melissa's hard expression remained.

"Why is it that with every guy that I meet, they think that I can't handle myself!" Melissa erupted. Vlad actually was watching from the side and took a couple steps back. Danny finally caught most of his breath.

"Melissa, you are one of the strongest people I know. People don't worry about you, they worry for you." Danny stood tall as he spoke and even dared to take a few steps forward. Melissa's fists were charging and ready to strike. Danny kept talking but her position never changed. "I don't know what's happened to you, but I'm here for you. To help you." Obviously 'help' was the wrong word because Melissa released her blast and hit Danny's right arm. He winced in pain again. His entire arm wasn't moving. _Not good,_ Danny thought.

"I don't need help Danny! I need to help myself do what I want." She sent another, but weaker, blast at the halfa in pain. Danny didn't see it coming and it threw him off his feet.

Vlad was standing a good distance from the fight and smiled as an evil plan swiftly creeped into him mind. "What phenomenal power you have, Melissa. You know, I wish you would have joined me when you had the chance. But I'm still willing to offer assistance." Vlad chose his words carefully, as he always did, but Melissa would never trust a word that came from him, unless someone's life depended on it.

"Stay out of this Vlad! I'm not afraid of you and I know that you know that I'm stronger than you. Now stay the hell back!" Melissa finished with a shot aimed just above Vlad's head. It missed but Vlad got the message and he put his hands up in a surrending manner.

Vlad's words had distracted Melissa and Danny took an opportunity to put some distance between himself and the corrupted girl he loved. If he could try to make his way towards Vlad's equipment maybe, just maybe, he would stand a chance.

Our hero straightened himself and darted for the equipment. Melissa was quick though and released several strong blasts at the teen. Only one hit Danny but he found the strength to remain standing. The other blasts hit either the wall or equipment. One of her blasts hit the chamber that Sam was contained in. The glass shattered and the unconscious Goth spilled out in her human form.

Danny felt his chest tighten. His ex wasn't moving. But why did he care? She had tried to kill Melissa and himself several times. There was a feeling that couldn't be named running inside of Danny.

Then he was blasted back into reality, literally. Melissa had caught him off guard. Danny slid right by the equipment and past Sam. He tried to get up but the best he could do was to get up one on knee. The other leg had lost feeling and it hurt to move it.

***BEGIN PLAYING SONG***

As Danny was facing his dilemma Melissa was causing more trouble. She took several steps towards Danny but with every step there was a strong wind. It's power kept growing and little pieces of metal were slamming against Danny.

"Battered, bruised, and broken," Melissa taunted, "I never thought Clockwork would be right but he was. And truthfully, I like being evil. There's a power that comes with it that… suits me." The girl stated as a wicked smile formed on her face.

"Melissa, you know that even though I'm down I'll never be out," Danny replied with bravery.

Suddenly Melissa's storm stopped. In turn her fists began to glow green. They were beginning to store energy, more than she had ever stored before. Danny was overcome by a feeling of déjà vu. He knew what was going to happen. His nightmare was about to come true. The only thing was that he didn't know what happened after it.

"Stop Melissa! Clockwork knew this was going to happen. You can't do this."

Melissa's eyes slammed shut as they opened her normal gaze returned. "Danny…" She looked at her arms and saw how much energy was being stored. She then quickly glanced around. The lab was in ruins, Sam was unconscious, and Vlad wore a look of fear. Melissa returned her eyes to Danny. She faintly smiled at him but it wore away as fast as it appeared. They both knew in that moment, it was the end to something. They didn't know what but something was going to end. Melissa couldn't hold the charge for much longer. She never broke her line of sight with Danny. "I'm sorry." She mouthed before releasing the deadly blast. Everything went white for both of them.

When Danny awoke he realized he wasn't completely dead. He was still in the lab but next to him was Sam. He checked quickly for a pulse on the girl. He breathed a sigh of relief and began his search for Melissa.

It didn't last long. Melissa Ghost was lying on the floor. Her jumpsuit was torn and burnt. He tried to check her pulse but there was none. Then her eyes flashed open. Her beautiful blue eyes. Just looking into those eyes if was almost like he could read her whole life's story, but he already knew it like the back of his hand. She looked at Danny for a moment before standing up. She hugged her halfa friend.

"Are you okay Danny?"

"Let's find out." He turned back into his human form and there wasn't a scratch on him. However, his right arm wouldn't move. He used his other hand to try to move his arm but he winced in pain.

"Is it broken?" Melissa asked with worry in her voice.

Danny forced a weak smile. "I think it is but it'll be alright. Now you change back."

"Alright." Melissa stood how she normally would but she couldn't return to her human form. Fear quickly spread on her face.

"Melissa just try again," Danny urged. He had a sinking feeling inside of him though that told him she couldn't change back. Melissa did try again though but her failure was repeated.

"I-I can't change back!" Melissa cried. Danny held his arms open for her but she phased straight through. Melissa just looked defeated. Her eyes were heavy and her entire being looked as if gravity was having a greater effect on her. She looked back up at her boyfriend. A pondering look grew on her face.

"Melissa, what are you thinking? You aren't going to leave again are you?" Danny questioned. In turn Melissa's facial expression turned guilty. "You are aren't you?" She simply nodded in return. Then she took a step forward towards Danny and cupped her hands over his ear.

"Can you promise me something Danny?"

"Of course, anything you need," he whispered back.

"Can you get back together with Sam for me? She's been through so much and all of it is my fault. Please do that for me."

Danny sighed, "I will, Melissa, but only for you."

"And another thing, I don't want you to look for me. Our chapter is over for now. It's time for a new one to begin without each other." She attempted to kiss his cheek but she still phased through Danny. "I love you Danny. Always remember and never forget that I will always love you until the day one of us dies." She walked away and took off. "Bye…" her voice trailed as she left. Danny stood where he was trying to absorb what had just happened. After everything had a moment to sink in he heard someone coughing. It was Sam.

"Sam are you okay?" Danny rushed over to her.

She coughed a little more. "… I think so. Except I don't think I have my ghost half anymore." She looked around from where she was on the floor. "Where's Melissa?"

Danny sighed, "She left…"

Sam started to get up. Danny held out his left hand to help her up. Sam took his hand and stood on two feet. "I'm so sorry. Do you know why?"

Danny didn't really know how to respond. It had happened so fast. Although it probably played out more dramatically in Melissa's head. She had no pulse and Sam said that she no longer had her ghost half. Melissa looked depressed but relieved, then worried. Melissa wanted things to go back to how they were before she ever came to Amity Park. But Danny could only ask himself why.

"Truthfully Sam, I don't know. But maybe one day we'll find an answer. But for now, can we just go back to the old days when it was just you, me, and Tucker. Fighting ghosts and living our lives. And if we ever feel the need to find Melissa, then we will and every question will have an answer. And maybe even by that time, we'll have some new allies."

~EPILOUGE~

Melissa flew back to Kansas at the speed of light. She wanted to know what had happened to her in that strange machine. As she came in to her shed type home Cujo greeted her.

"Hey there Cujo! I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" Melissa was saying excitedly to her ghost dog. "If I'm right Cujo," Melissa said picking her dog up, "I'm like you now. Full ghost. I don't think I'll mind though. At least I can still hold you."

Cujo just yipped excitedly and jumped out of her arms. He ran over to her ghost portal and barked. Melissa just ignored him though. She walked over to her bed and collapsed onto it. Luckily she didn't faze through it. Melissa just needed to close her eyes. Her past few years had taken a toll on her. She had never rested for a single moment. If she ever did get a moment it was because some villain had trapped her. But her mind had never taken a second of rest, even now.

_What could have happened to turn me into a complete ghost? Does this mean that I died? How did I die? Is Danny okay?..._ She stopped her train of thought and flickered her eyes open and then shut.

_Calm down. You've got an entire life ahead of you whether you're dead or alive. And you'll always have a pair of friends, and maybe a dog, always by your side. If all else fails you'll have yourself, the most reliable of them all._

She opened her eyes and just stared at the ceiling. "I'll never have to worry because I'll always remember and never forget that I will love them all until the _true_ day that I die."

_~THE END~_

* * *

_..._**Or is it... You'll all find out soon enough if you follow me on here.** **I just want to say thanks to all of my amazing readers without you guys I most likely would not have lasted long on fanfiction. But I plan on being here a while. I hope that you are all confused and forming your own ending in your heads along with that wonderful mix of tears. I really wanted to give this story more of a romantic feel I think I did well. So thanks again to everyone and I hope that you will all read my other fanfictions. I also hope that you'll wish my Colorguard team good luck today as we perform our first show. Thanks so much!**

**Love,**

**Issamel**


End file.
